My past, My present, My future
by Rue Everdeen
Summary: I made a mistake, one that will change my life forever and now I have to find out my past before I can move on to the future all the while managing my present.
1. Chapter 1

My past, My present, My future

I tried to close the door as quietly as possible behind me but even the tiny 'click' of the door latching closed behind me sent a jolt of searing pain through my skull. The majority of last night was a blur and when I woke up in the bedroom of a house which was not my own nor was it any of my friends and a dull throbbing between my legs, with my clothes strewn all over the room, my bra on the door knob, top on one side of the room and pants on the other and no idea where my underwear was I knew I had made a huge mistake.

My name is Haruhi Fujioka, I am 21 years old and this is the story of how I came to find my past, my present and lastly my future.

**A/N hey guys I'm back and yes with a brand spanking new story, I am going to try and update once a week but no promises as I am working but this time I will have my good friend "devils daughter1993" to keep me at this and to be my Beta **


	2. Chapter 2

*Several weeks later*

My period was now officially two weeks late so I decided to take a pregnancy test just to be on the safe side and it came back positive. Tears flowed freely down my face as I sat in the bathroom of my one bedroomed apartment, 3 tests later and they were all also positive. At first I thought it was a dodgy test but 3 tests all using different brands showed me that it was not false.

I, Haruhi was indeed pregnant to a guy who I had a one night stand with and had no idea what his last name or even his full name was (that is if he gave me his real name.)

Mori, that is all I had to go by but first I had to make a doctor's appointment and then the hard part was to come. I was going to find out who the father of my baby was before my baby arrived.

**Mori's POV: **

**Sitting at my desk I was trying to focus on my work but my mind kept wandering back to that night several weeks ago when Tamaki, Mitskuni, Hikaru and Kaoru dragged me out to have some drinking to celebrate Tamaki's engagement. I had a few too many drinks and in my inebriated state I picked up a girl and we ended up back at my place. It was the best night I had had in a while and I couldn't get her out of my mind. It kept flashing back to her eyes and the way her mouth made a little O shape when she hit her climax. When I had woken up the next morning with a pounding headache I had been very late for an appointment so I had left the girl sleeping soundly in my bed, she had said her name was Haruhi that night but I had not gotten a last name. By the time I made it home a few hours later she was gone leaving nothing but a memory and the slight smell of sex lingering in my room.**

Haruhi's POV:

I went to sleep and woke up at 5am, 3 hours later I finally decided that I needed to get out of bed and to get my ass into gear, I still had to go to work and make a doctor's appointment. I got up and trudged slowly to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, my hair resembled a bird's nest and my eyes were all puffy from crying all night so I jumped into the shower, turning the water on as hot as I could take it.

20 minutes later I was finished and feeling a lot better after my nice and hot shower, I wiped some of the steam from the mirror and proceeded to run a hairbrush through the mop that resembled my hair and brushed my teeth. I then went in search of my work clothes while preparing myself for the day ahead. I was a temp secretary and I was starting at a new company today called Ouran Enterprises. My boss Mitskuni Haninozuka looked like he was about 18-20 but in reality he was 25 and don't be fooled by his age or looks, from what I had heard he was ruthless in a boardroom and I wanted to make the best impression that I could because they may decide to keep me on if I do a good enough job.

My new workplace wasn't very far from where I lived so I walked which only took around 15-20 minutes which left me 10 minutes to spare before I had to start so I decided to call the doctor's office this morning and make an appointment for next week. They made me an appointment with a Dr Fuyumi Ootori for Friday the next week at 6pm since I had work. I was nervous but also excited once I had wrapped my head around the fact that I was pregnant I couldn't wait to see my little baby.

I looked up at the building in front of me and took a deep breath as I walked through the front doors; I had already had my orientation so I knew where I was supposed to go. I got into the elevator and pressed for the top floor which was where I was supposed to meet Mr Haninozuka before I officially started. When the doors opened I wasn't looking where I was going as I walked out of the elevator and I bumped into someone, I looked up to see blonde hair and purple eyes? That was strange but what was even stranger was when he grinned at me "Oh excuse me miss" was all he said as he walked into the elevator himself and I just stared after him. I had never seen anyone with purple eyes before and it was quite unnerving, I could tell already that working here was going to be an interesting experience.

**Well there you go guys, the first official chapter is up. *deep breath* please let me know what you think. **


End file.
